1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a scanning module of an optical scanner, and more particularly, to a scanning module with variable optical paths for increasing scanning resolution.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Prior art optical scanners such as flatbed scanners or sheet-fed scanners usually comprise a scanning module with a fixed optical path along which an image of a document is focused by a lens onto a light detecting device within the scanning module for scanning the document. The use of such a scanning module is adequate for scanning text documents, but if the scanning module is used for scanning documents containing graphics, images or color films, the resolution of the scanning module in the prior art scanning module is insufficient and cannot be easily increased because the optical path is fixed.